


Two Plus One

by 021497J



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Established DoJae, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Taeyong is the same age as Jaehyun, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/021497J/pseuds/021497J
Summary: Taeyong encounters an attractive boy who happened to have a boyfriend. Who would've thought that his boyfriend would want Taeyong as well.





	Two Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any mistakes, I don't have anyone to revise my writing.

The club was overcrowded with dancing bodies and consequently the air was thick with moisture and musk. Taeyong leaned both elbows on the glass top of the bar, taking refuge in the cool touch. The downside was soon found when he straightened and noticed his elbows covered in a sticky substance he could only assume was a mixture of alcohol and fruit syrup. He grimaced as he attempted to wipe the mess off his arms, but only ended up leaving a fine layer of the napkin on his skin. The bartender was stationed at the opposite end of the bar, Taeyong himself sitting a couple seats from the corner where the bar met a wall. The man was fully engaged in two scantily clad girls as he wiped down the same glass for much longer than necessary. 

Taeyong swiveled his bar stool around to lean back giving him a view of the entire club, dozens of bodies preventing him from seeing the exact layout of the room. He instantly found the two boys who would be subjected to a good ear full from Taeyong when they finally left this hell hole. They were in the middle of the moving body of dancers on the main floor. Their bodies intertwined in a sensual dance as a couple of men attempted to casually separate them desperate to get one of them to themselves. 

This was a casual club outing for the trio. Taeyong tapping out a couple hours in and the duo formed dancing till he physically drug them home after a few hours sitting at the bar. Taeyong had been unusually impatient the past couple times they went to a club. He had ignored the men that approached him when a couple weeks prior, if they fit his taste, he would have gladly accepted their advances. They always seemed to expect something, his number or body usually, after the couple hours spent chatting and drinking together. There were times he had accepted these advances eagerly, but often he politely rejected their offers. The propositions he received now seemed…unexciting and full of disappointment. He had briefly pondered the possible reasons for his sudden change and the most frightening one he encountered was that he was unconsciously looking for a relationship. Taeyong shuddered as the thought entered his mind once again. Relationships were not for him which was why his change in desire had left him utterly clueless to its origin. 

Taeyong was brought out of his thoughts when his view was blocked by a body close in front of him. He lifted his head preparing his rejection line in case they were here to talk to him and not the bartender. The man that slide next to him was stunning. When he briefly locked eyes with him before turning his head to the bartender, Taeyong felt his breath catch in his chest. He proceeded to easily catch the bartender’s attention with the flick of his hand effectively signaling him over. Taeyong let out a silent breath at how the bartender was quick to serve this man when he had gone unnoticed a few moments ago. It didn’t surprise him though, the man next to him obviously had a presence that was hard to miss. 

Taeyong turned slightly in towards the man, so he had a view of his side profile out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t quite make out what he was saying to the bartender, but he could hear the tone of his voice. It was deep but not dominating. Instead it was incredibly warm with a quality he had never heard before, it was captivating. Taeyong felt his chest tighten when he flashed a smile at the man behind the bar, a perfect dimple appeared on his cheek. Taeyong had never found dimples to be as attractive as did the many people who gushed about them, but this man lead him to form a newfound appreciation. 

Taeyong gave him as much of a once over as he could from his position. His fashion was casual yet unlike the other men in the club wearing a simple loose white t-shirt and jeans, he looked like he had been professionally styled. He didn’t know if it was simply due to his undeniable good looks or if he had actually styled himself with more care. The neck line of his shirt was slightly stretched out giving a hint more of his chest and collar bone than it normally would. Taeyong swallowed suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. The man shifted slightly towards Taeyong yet didn’t directly acknowledge him. He found himself silently pleading that he would look at him. 

_Do something, please_ . 

As if he heard him, the man finally lazily connected their eyes. Taeyong took the next move and shifted from his position facing more towards the dance floor and focused on him. The man’s lips gave a hint of a smile as not one, but two dimples began to form. Taeyong’s eyes wondered from his to settle on the irresistible dimples as they began to deepen. The bartender appeared suddenly with three drinks in hand. The mans head whipped over to the bartender, now only one dimple available for Taeyong to stare into. He found himself slightly irritated at the intrusion and hoped that the appearance of his drinks didn’t mean the man would leave. He followed his movements as he grabbed a napkin from the pile on the bar. He dipped the napkin into one of the three glasses and turned back towards him. Finally, he spoke to him. 

“May I?” He motioned towards his arm. Confused, Taeyong lifted his arms and was met with the gross mess of syrup and napkin still stuck to his elbows. His face heated and he only prayed that his face didn’t turn red, he had never really blushed before. He didn’t know if his face was a shade of red or not which caused him to meekly nod his head avoiding the man’s gaze. He heard a breathy laugh escape him as he took Taeyong’s elbow in his hand carefully. He began to gently wipe off his elbow with success before switching to the other. The man’s touch warmed his skin and even in the overly heated club the warmth from him was nice and welcome. Wiping the last of the residue off him, he connected their eyes again. 

“Done,” He said with a smile. He deposited the napkin on the bar along side the glass he used before. 

“They should really clean the bar. I had the same thing happen to me a week back.” He lifted one of the remaining two glasses to his lips taking a small sip of the amber liquid. Taeyong gave a soft laugh as he found himself clueless as to how to talk to this man. He actually felt…nervous. 

“I’m Jaehyun,” He offered and he silently thanked him for not just ending their exchange after his pathetic laugh. 

“I’m Taeyong,” He said finally finding his voice which still came out much more gentle than usual. Jaehyun gave a bright smile exposing those dimples to Taeyong’s greedy eyes once again. 

“Are you here with anyone?” He asked not breaking eye contact with him. Even if Taeyong wanted to look away, which he didn’t, he felt like it wasn’t his choice for him to look away or not. He held his gaze leaning in slightly. 

“Good, do you want to join me?” As he spoke, Taeyong realized he was shaking his head no to Jaehyun’s first question. “We have a table over there, its much less crowded.” He motioned with a nod of his head towards the opposite side of the club. Taeyong scanned the area Jaehyun gestured too, curious of the other individuals involved in the ‘we’ Jaehyun had used, but the crowd of clubgoers blocked his view. 

“Sure,” Taeyong said with more conviction than before. Jaehyun expertly held the two glasses in one hand while the other softly grabbed his wrist. He proceeded to navigate through the moving bodies, quickly diverting to the outer edge of the dance floor. As they exited the main floor Taeyong noticed his hand was now clasped in Jaehyun’s. His touch, although innocent in nature, caused his heartbeat to rise slightly. His hand was soft and gentle while somehow managing to make his feel even more delicate. They arrived at the table where he set down the two glasses. 

“I’m back,” Taeyong’s eyes were trained on their embracing hands when Jaehyun’s voice brought his eyes up. He stepped aside to reveal a man sitting on the opposite side of the table. 

His attire was more formal than the plain shirt and jeans Jaehyun had on. He wore, what looked like to be, a silky green striped button down. The top buttons undone to reveal just as much skin as Jaehyun. His black hair was more styled than his companions and slightly shorter. Unlike Jaehyun, he didn’t offer a smile upon connecting their eyes. His features were sharper than Jaehyun’s and his eyes darker in both color and intensity. He didn’t hide his gaze as it slid down Taeyong’s body. When his eyes landed on his hand in Jaehyun’s, a smirk began to form breaking his ice-cold demeanor. 

Instead of Taeyong’s eyes, his gaze met Jaehyun’s. His smirk grew even more as he focused on the man beside him. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who had a shyer smile now than the one he had flashed him moments ago. Jaehyun dipped his head a little under the intense gaze of the man leaning back in the booth. 

“You made yourself a friend.” His voice wasn’t as deep as Jaehyun’s, but it held the sense of authority that Jaehyun’s lacked. 

“This is Taeyong,” Jaehyun said his voice seeming gentler than before. 

“Hello, Taeyong. I’m Doyoung, I hope Jaehyunnie here didn’t nag you too much to get you over here.” He said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, which held a mix of something between curiosity and interest. 

“Come on, I don’t nag.” Jaehyun smiled showing his dimples to Doyoung. 

They shared an affectionate smile together and Taeyong wondered if they were involved or just very close friends. He leaned more towards involved as Doyoung didn’t seem like the type to smile like that with just anyone, even his friends. Jaehyun walked around the table, Taeyong following behind with their hands still joined. 

Jaehyun slid in next to Doyoung and pulled Taeyong gently down sitting himself in the middle of the two. Doyoung stretched his arm along the wall backing the booth they were in. His hand landing behind Jaehyun’s shoulder closest to Taeyong, although not touching him. Taeyong was too caught up thinking of the sudden change in his night, which resulted in him chatting with not only one but two extremely attractive men that he almost missed the exchange happening beside him. He looked over and Jaehyun was leaning his head slightly into Doyoung’s neck as the other gave a deep laugh. Doyoung’s free hand found its way to Jaehyun’s thigh and Taeyong concluded that they indeed were involved. He felt a little uncomfortable as if he was intruding on an intimate moment. Jaehyun turned to him, his bright smile from whatever Doyoung had said still on his face. 

“So, what’s a boy like you doing by yourself at a club.” He voice was light and contained a trace of a laugh. Beside him Doyoung let out a single snicker at Jaehyun’s line. 

“Baby, this is why I usually do the talking.” It was said low enough that the music blasting in the club almost caused him to miss Doyoung’s comment. Although, he assumed he wasn’t meant to hear it in the first place. 

“I'm…actually not alone.” Taeyong let out hesitantly with a guilty smile plastered on his face due to his white lie. Jaehyun’s face fell as his hand went limp in his. Doyoung’s face resorted back to the hardened glare he received when they were first introduced. 

“Oh I see.” Jaehyun started beginning to slip his hand out of Taeyong’s. 

“My friends. I'm with my two friends.” Taeyong grasped his hand before it could leave the comfort of their embrace. He proceeded to search with his eyes for the two boys on the dance floor and finds them still interlocked in the middle. Lifting his free hand, Taeyong pointed them out. 

“In the middle. The two boys,” Taeyong said and even though they were barely visible, they were hard to miss in their extravagant outfits and the small crowd of men surrounding them. 

“I guess I forgot about them when you asked?” Taeyong’s voice came out more as a question, almost asking if they believed that something like that would happen. He was aware of the ridiculousness of the situation and hoped they didn’t feel put off by his white lie. He looked at the two men beside him and Jaehyun smiled back, but not as brightly as before. Doyoung gave a small smirk before speaking. 

“Jaehyunnie does have that effect.” Jaehyun dipped his head slightly as he smiled shyly. He felt Jaehyun’s hand grip his more confidently. 

Taeyong was relieved when Jaehyun began talking comfortably between the two of them. He asked him a few standard questions such as his age and what he does. He learned from them that Jaehyun was 22 and in his senior year of college, much like him. Doyoung however was 25 and the co-founder of a decently successful startup. They had met when Doyoung was a senior in college and they went to the same party. They laughed as they relived the moment that they clung to each other when the biggest party of the year, including students from both their respective colleges, went completely to shit. After only a couple of minutes talking, somehow a fire was started in the kitchen causing mass chaos. They ran hand-in-hand from the craze only moments before police pulled up in front of the nearly destroyed house. 

Taeyong watched, completely jealous, as they stared lovingly at each other almost forgetting Taeyong was there. 

_Wait…jealous?_

Taeyong pressed his lips together as jealousy trickled down his spine causing him to roll his shoulder uncomfortably. Yes, he was jealous. He wanted to be apart of this intimate world they seemed to share together. Taeyong bit down on his lip as the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy filled him. He felt like a petulant child, he knew that he was not welcome in that world… _yet_. He did not know these men like they knew each other. They shared memories that Taeyong would never be apart of. Taeyong harshly titled his head to one side as if trying to rid these thoughts and feelings from him like one would water in their ear. 

“You okay?” Jaehyun gave him a worried look, his bottom lip jutting forward slightly into a pout. Doyoung leaned forward appearing from behind Jaehyun’s side and connected his eyes with Taeyong. He raised one eyebrow as if echoing the voiced concern from Jaehyun. 

“Yeah, of course.” Taeyong gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Jaehyun smiled back at him before standing up. He excused himself to the bathroom leaving Taeyong alone with Doyoung. Taeyong knew that Doyoung wasn’t as easily fooled by his smile as Jaehyun had been. His eyes burning into Taeyong, who couldn’t bring his own to meet the heated stare. 

“If this makes you uncomfortable, don’t wait until the end of the night to say anything.” Doyoung returned his arm to rest along the cushion of the booth, the gap left by Jaehyun remaining between them. 

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” Taeyong connected their eyes. “I was…jealous.” Taeyong’s face heated at his confession, not knowing how Doyoung would reaction. 

“Jealous?” Doyoung shifted facing his body towards Taeyong. Taeyong shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to put his thoughts into words that would make sense. 

“I don’t know. You two are obviously very close and—” Taeyong paused letting out a frustrated sigh. “I have never been in this situation…I wanted to be apart of it.” Taeyong had no clue if he was making any sense at this point. His thoughts scrambling together due to the unfamiliar situation and emotions he was experiencing. 

“Wait, we are in _that_ kind of situation, right? I'm not just making things up.” Taeyong couldn’t stop talking and with every word that left his mouth he wanted to tear his own hair out. 

_Stop talking, idiot!_

Doyoung let out a deep laugh as he threw his head back slightly. Taeyong sank into the booth biting the inside of his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Doyoung staring at him with a grin as his chest lightly shook with his quieting laughter. 

“Yes, we are in _that_ kind of situation, Taeyong” Doyoung placed the emphasis on the same word Taeyong had, his tone holding a trace of amusement. Taeyong still refusing to meet his eyes, shook his head in acknowledgement. He felt fingers brush against the back of his neck, Doyoung was teasing the hairs on his neck. His touch became firmer as he began to thread his fingers through the short hairs, occasionally rubbing circles into the skin. Taeyong sighed and leaned into the soothing touch. 

Doyoung closed the gap between them, his hand remaining tangled in his hair. Taeyong looked over at him, finally able to see his face up close. He noticed a small scar on the corner of his mouth, similar to the one Taeyong had on his own face. The presence of the small flaw, only adding to his good looks. Doyoung lazily connected their eyes, Taeyong shying away at the intimate distance. Doyoung brought his free hand up to gently grasp his chin, returning their eye contact. 

“Can you guys kiss already?” Jaehyun’s voice startled Taeyong, his head snapping to face the boy. He felt like he had been caught doing something wrong, this was his boyfriend after all. “Taeyongie, its okay. Actually, it would be pretty hot to see you two kiss.” Jaehyun threw himself down on Doyoung’s other side, bouncing slightly with the impact. 

Jaehyun rested his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder, the three of their faces now very close together. Taeyong felt his face heating at the intimacy of it. Jaehyun pressed a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek, smiling at Taeyong as he pulled back. 

“If you want to…” Jaehyun left his sentence hanging as an open invitation. He smiled at Taeyong, anticipation filling his eyes. 

Taeyong’s eyes wondered to Doyoung’s lips, as he contemplated the action. He raised his eyes to scan the older boys, finding curiosity, before lowering them again. Taeyong hoped Doyoung got the message as he didn’t want to be the one to initiate the kiss, the situation too unfamiliar. He was being cautious with Jaehyun watching, he didn’t know if the boy was being nice or if he sincerely wanted to see them kiss. 

Doyoung responded by cupping Taeyong’s face and bringing his lips close. His didn’t add any pressure but instead let their lips graze against each other occasionally as they swayed slightly. Taeyong’s eyelids fluttered shut as he let out a soft breath against Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung pressed his lips gently to Taeyong’s, the kiss sweet and chaste. Taeyong parted his lips slightly to allow Doyoung to slot his lips with his own, effectively deepening the kiss. Aware of the public setting, Taeyong pulled away before the kiss could gain any real intensity. 

“Wow,” Jaehyun spoke, his chin returning to its spot on Doyoung’s shoulder. To Taeyong’s relief, Jaehyun was smiling at the both of them as he began to ramble on about the kiss he just witnessed. 

Taeyong felt relaxed cuddled into Doyoung’s side, Jaehyun beside them ceaselessly talking about anything he thought of. They laughed together as more stories were told by both Jaehyun and Taeyong himself. He relished in the intimacy of the couple and gradually became bolder with his causal contact between the two. He would rest his hand on Doyoung’s thigh or reach over and caress the back of Jaehyun’s neck when he said something adorable. 

They were chatting about movies when Taeyong’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He slipped it out finding a couple texts in the group chat with his friends. 

**Ten**

_Where did you go?_

_I cant find you :((_

**Yuta**

_Did you ditch us?_

_Why aren’t you answering?_

**Taeyong**

_I think I'm going home with somebody tonight!_

_Don’t wait for me :)_

**Ten**

_Ooooo getting back in the game huh ;)_

_Before you go!!!!!!!!!!_

_Is he hot??? ;))_

**Taeyong**

_Yes_

_They are VERY hot_

**Yuta**

_THEY?!?!?!_

_THEY as in TWO people or…_

**Taeyong**

_Lol yes two people_

_I have to go they just asked me to go to their place_

_Wish me luck this boy getting two (2) dicks tonight_

  


  


They stumbled into the bedroom, hands grasping at their clothes in desperate need for the touch of bare skin. Doyoung lagged behind the entangled mess that was Taeyong and Jaehyun sharing a feverish kiss. Sensing his absence, the pair detached lips and turned towards the doorway. Doyoung stood leaning against the doorframe, a warm glow from the bedside lamp cast shadows across his features. The dark lighting only intensifying the heated stare that was locked on the two. 

“You two are very eager.” His tone wasn’t the only thing that lead the two younger to remove their hands from each other, but also the rise of his eyebrow and tilt of his head. 

Beside Taeyong, Jaehyun lowered his chin causing him to do the same. This was a new dynamic for Taeyong. He had never been in a situation where he _actually_ felt guilty under the disapproving glare of his partner. He had been in situations where his partner had tried the whole dominate submissive dynamic. Those times it always felt like the partner was playing the dominate and not in a very convincing way. Their voice too soft and their commands lacking intensity. Doyoung was different, just the slight suggestion that they were disobeying him was enough the make his hands stop. 

“Jaehyunnie, you know you have to be patient. I did not say you could continue kissing.” He said with the same chastising undertone as before. Jaehyun’s lower lip pushed forward into a pout as Doyoung shook his head towards the boy. 

“I’m sorry, I got too excited.” Jaehyun apologized in a soft voice. 

“Be a good boy and show Taeyong how well you listen…kiss him.” Taeyong saw Doyoung tilt his head slightly towards him before Jaehyun crashed their lips back together. 

Their kiss very different from before, no longer quick and sloppy, but slow and cautious. Both of them feeling the heat of Doyoung’s eyes as they began to move their lips together. The notion that they were being watched by Doyoung, and that this kiss was due to his order, caused a faint moan to escape Taeyong only to be captured in Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun slid his tongue across Taeyong’s teeth asking for passage which he immediately granted. His tongue lazily made its way met his own. His taste filling Taeyong’s mouth, the reminisces of the alcohol he sipped on earlier and a trace of something sweet he couldn’t place. Their kiss that started slow began to pick up intensity as his hand reached out to grasp at Jaehyun’s shirt. Jaehyun’s hand made its way up to cup the nape of his neck, fingers just barely curling into his hair. 

“Stop,” The deep voice came from much closer than before. Jaehyun pulled back without hesitation but let out a soft whimper as their lips left one another. 

“Good boy,” Doyoung had left his post at the door and was now directly in front of them. 

“Now that Jaehyunnie is being a good boy, is Taeyong going to be a good boy too?” His focus shifted from his long-time partner to Taeyong. His eyes widened under the sudden attention of both men. He nodded his head hoping he was conveying his eagerness to please him. 

“Say it,” His eyebrow raised again as he took a step closer towards him. 

“Yes,” He took another step closer, now within touching distance. He reached out a hand and brushed it against his cheek and across his bottom lip. The corner of his mouth tilting up into a smirk as Taeyong’s lips immediately parted upon his touch. He dipped his pointer finger into the entrance of his mouth, slowing dragging it along his bottom teeth. He pooled the excess spit that had collected in his mouth due to lack of swallowing and slowly let it fill the space where Doyoung’s finger was. In one swipe he collected the liquid and trailed it along Taeyong’s lips. He pulled back his hand after thoroughly coating his lips with his own spit. He didn’t dare move his lips although his immediate instinct was to lick the moisture off. A few seconds passed as his mouth remained slightly parted. 

“Good boy,” In an instant, Doyoung crashed their lips together, his easily sliding along Taeyong’s wet lips. 

Taeyong immediately felt the distinct difference between this kiss and the one he shared with Jaehyun. Doyoung was in absolute control. His mouth falling open for his tongue before he even had to request entry. He set the pace of their entangled tongues. He was calling all the shots and he was just along for the ride. His taste overwhelming his taste buds, lacking the sweetness present in Jaehyun’s kiss, but none the less intriguing. His hands found their way to the sides of Taeyong’s face, now controlling the tilt of his head as well. His undeniable presence around him and in his mouth caused fire to burn inside Taeyong. He let out an unabashed moan into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung pulled back, a short string of spit connecting their lips following him before snapping. Taeyong watched as Doyoung’s tongue, that had only seconds before been inside his mouth, slid along his lips gathering the mixture of them and bringing it into his mouth. His small smirk forming once again at the sudden breath that left Jaehyun from beside Taeyong. Unable to withdraw his eyes from Doyoung, he was unable to find out the exact emotion behind Jaehyun’s breath. 

“Baby, did I leave you out?” Doyoung moved towards Jaehyun before grasping the nape of his neck. Jaehyun looked up a Doyoung with pleading eyes begging for something more. 

He let out a high-pitched moan as Doyoung’s hand slid from his neck to tightly fist his hair. He pulled Jaehyun’s head back ever so slightly to expose his neck. Doyoung, being only shorter by a few centimeters, leaned in to connect his lips to the exposed skin on Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered shut as his hands flew out to grip Doyoung’s hips. Doyoung’s biting and sucking caused a long drawn out moan to leave Jaehyun. Sensing the neediness within it, Doyoung pulled back leaving a parting kiss on his neck. His lips went straight from the youngers neck to his parted lips. Their kiss was slow and intimate. Taeyong’s own lips parted as he saw peaks of Doyoung’s tongue tangling with Jaehyun’s. The knowledge that his own spit could be along theirs from his kiss with Doyoung only moments before caused a knot to form in his lower belly. 

Their familiarity evident as their kiss continued on, Jaehyun knowing when to tilt his head and part his lips wider. Doyoung’s free hand traveled down Jaehyun’s torso and teased the edge of his shirt. His finger slightly sliding into the waistband of his jeans before changing direction. His hand disappeared under Jaehyun’s shirt, lifting it slightly to expose the skin of his stomach to Taeyong. His hand traveled further up dragging the shirt higher up. Taeyong’s lips parted even more as the expanse of Jaehyun’s fit stomach was revealed. The slight ridges of his toned body were hardly visible in the dim lighting. They parted to allow Doyoung to drag the bunched-up shirt over Jaehyun’s head. Instead of resuming their kiss, Doyoung’s gaze turned towards Taeyong. His eyes were burning with desire as his hand absent-mindedly caressed the now exposed skin on Jaehyun’s stomach. 

Taeyong found himself hesitating, not joining the two men that stared at him. He bounced slightly on his feet wanting to move forward or reach out, but he waited. Doyoung smirked at him, his eyes burning into Taeyong. 

“Are you waiting for me to tell you to come?” Doyoung’s voice was husky, the desire evident. Taeyong nodded his head quickly, hoping Doyoung’s next words would be asking him to join. “Such a good boy, Taeyongie. I think you should get a little reward.” Doyoung held out his hand for Taeyong who immediately grasped it. He let Doyoung pull him into the embrace of both men, his front to Doyoung as Jaehyun inched closer to his back. 

Doyoung kept his hand on Jaehyun’s hip as to touch both boys. His free hand teasing the hem of Taeyong’s shirt. Doyoung leaned in connecting his lips in a rough kiss to Taeyong’s jaw. His head falling back to expose the skin of his neck to his lips. Behind him, Jaehyun planted his lips on the newly exposed skin, sucking softly. Taeyong moaned at the contact from the two boys sucking and nipping at his skin. Doyoung’s hand at his stomach pressed into the skin under his belly button, the soft pads of his fingers rubbing circles. Taeyong’s hips rocked forward slightly, his touch close to where he wanted it. Doyoung swiped his finger under Taeyong’s waistband, caressing the heated skin. Jaehyun stepped forward, pressing his front flush against Taeyong’s back. Taeyong could feel him rock himself into Taeyong, their heights not matching causing Taeyong to whine at the misplaced friction. 

Doyoung removed his hand from Taeyong’s pants, wasting no time in trailing it up his stomach. Doyoung’s lips traveled to connect with Taeyong’s as he left a kiss before parting to allow his shirt to come off. He stepped back watching Taeyong be touched by Jaehyun. His head fell back against Jaehyun’s shoulder as he brought himself up to his tippy toes trying to align their heights. Jaehyun placed his hands on Taeyong’s hips, helping him balance at the new height before rocking into him. They both moaned as Jaehyun connected to Taeyong’s back perfectly. Taeyong stared at Doyoung as he palmed himself while the younger two moved their hips together. Their eyes connecting had Taeyong letting out a shuddered breath as Doyoung’s gaze was filled with desire and his pupils dilated. 

“Both of you, clothes off now.” Doyoung’s command caused both boys to reluctantly part and pull off their remaining clothes. “I want you both on the bed.” Taeyong paused as Jaehyun was quick in action, rummaging through the bedside table. Jaehyun crawled onto the bed dragging Taeyong with him. 

Taeyong was soon surrounded by the overwhelming presence of both men, their fingers and tongues praising his body. His own hands reaching for Jaehyun’s skin and his tongue wondering along Doyoung’s body. Doyoung’s movements leaving the younger boys squirming for more and awaiting his command. Taeyong felt the satisfying sting of Jaehyun as he filled him from above. The pure pleasure overtaking Jaehyun’s features as he was both being fucked by Doyoung and fucking Taeyong. The pace controlled by Doyoung as he placed his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, moving them together. The rhythm flowed seamlessly as Jaehyun followed Doyoung’s control. His voice whispering praises to both of them as they whimpered and cried from the increasing pace. Their climax occurring once they received the final word from Doyoung who quickly followed. 

Jaehyun collapsed onto Taeyong, who was lying under him. Careful of his larger weight on the small boy, Jaehyun flipped them over with an exhausted whine. Taeyong straddled Jaehyun, allowing his full weight to rest on Jaehyun. His ear pressed to his chest, their sticky skin now glued together by the mess Taeyong made only moments before. Jaehyun’s heartbeat was erratic under his ear and he knew his was the same. His eyes soon became too heavy as they fluttered shut. He knew he should get off Jaehyun, but his warmth and slowing heartbeat was lulling him to sleep. 

He jumped as much as his worn-out body let him, which was not much, when he felt a warm washcloth on his backside. Doyoung was there, whispering sweet sentiments as both he and Jaehyun gave soft whimpers at the washcloths connection to their overly sensitive skin. From behind him, Taeyong felt Doyoung slide his hand under his armpit and across his chest to end up gripping the opposite shoulder. Doyoung lifted Taeyong gently, peeling the two younger apart. Taeyong’s whine was cut short as Doyoung’s soothing voice was now directly behind him, his chin brushing against his shoulder. Doyoung swiftly removed the mess from the younger, the washcloth taking the uncomfortable stick from both their lower abdomens. 

Taeyong heard Doyoung’s praise as the washcloth was removed. He was gently returned to the warmth Jaehyun’s body provided. With the final strength left in his limbs he attempted to heave himself off Jaehyun. His arms quickly found their way around Taeyong’s waist affectively holding him in place. Accepting his current position as his final spot for the night, his eyes shut with no intention of opening again until the next morning. 

He felt Jaehyun’s body moving slightly, but not enough to disturb their embrace. Soon the silky bedsheet fell onto his back and a warm hand began to softly rub his back. The hand gently brushed his hair off his damp neck before moving in the direction of Jaehyun’s head above him. A cooling breeze from somewhere hit his exposed neck preventing his body from becoming uncomfortably hot with the added heat of Jaehyun under him. Sleep soon overtook him, carrying him into a dreamless slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm sorry if it got a little confusing with who was doing what. I tried to make it as clear as possible without using their name's every time I referreded to them
> 
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/021497J?lang=en) \- [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/021497J) -


End file.
